Missing
by Remmy L
Summary: Twelve year old Teddy Lupin struggles with the loss of his parents and godfather Harry Potter tries to help him understand why they fought in the Battle that claimed their lives.


Twelve year old Teddy Lupin sat on a swing in a Muggle play park. It was summer and he was home for the summer holidays having completed his second year at Hogwarts. He was bored. The holidays had only begun a few weeks ago but he missed Hogwarts - in particular, he missed his best friends Andreas Towler and Susan Cardwell.

He began to make trails in the sand on the ground with his foot out of pure boredom. He wished he could have stayed over at one of his best friend's house but both were away. Harry, Teddy's godfather, hadn't been around yet.

_"Harry's very busy at the moment, dear," said his grandmother when Teddy asked when he would be coming around. "We don't all get a two month holiday."_

"Come on, Mark," said a woman who had just stood up from the park bench. "Let's go home. Daddy will be bringing us out for dinner tonight and we really should be getting ready."

The woman walked over to the slide where a very young boy had just emerged from, grinning from ear to ear. The boy took his mother's hand and they made their way to the park gate.

"Come on, we'll stop for an ice cream on the way, pet," said the young mother lovingly and her young son's face lit up with pure joy at the thought.

As they left the park, leaving Teddy alone in the park, Teddy stared after them. A strange feeling washed over him. He felt almost _longing_. He suddenly felt very alone.

* * *

"Ah, Harry," said Andromeda as Harry emerged from the fireplace, brushing soot from his elegant robes.

Harry smiled at her before saying, "Sorry I haven't been around sooner. Work has been so hectic I've barely seen my own kids."

"I quite understand," said Andromeda. "And so does Teddy before he gives you the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?"

"Yes," said Andromeda frowning slightly. "He has been a bit, well, _odd_ today. Came home from the park and, apart from meal times, has stayed up in his room."

Harry's smiling face turned to one of concern and worry. "That doesn't sound like Teddy."

"I think something has upset him," said Andromeda, still frowning. "But I can't get a word out of the boy. Maybe you'll have some luck. He's fond of you."

"I'll go and talk to him."

* * *

Teddy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand roughly, his watery eyes staring at a photograph clutched in his hand. It was a moving photograph of his parents. They were smiling at a small, young baby that the man, Teddy's dad, was holding.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and he heard the familiar voice of his godfather, "Teddy? Can I come in, please?"

Teddy hurriedly put the photograph back on his bedside table and tried to dry his eyes quickly on his sleeve. "Sure," he said in the strongest, steadiest voice he could muster.

Harry entered, looking exhausted and older than he had the last time Teddy had seen him.

"Hello, Teddy," he said softly moving over to sit next to Teddy on the bed.

"Hello," managed Teddy trying to put on a smile which, clearly, was fooling nobody.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry concernedly, placing a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"N-nothing," said Teddy unconvincingly. "It's g-good to see you."

"Come, Teddy," said Harry a little more firmly than before. "Something has clearly upset you."

Harry scanned Teddy's room before finding the photograph of Teddy's parents which, Teddy realised upon looking at it, was wet from where his tears had fallen on it.

"Oh, Teddy," said Harry. "It's your parents, isn't it?"

Teddy nodded, trying to contain any further tears. He _was not_ going to cry in front of Harry.

"You miss them?"

"Why did they have to abandon me?" Teddy said louder than he had intended. He honestly didn't know why he had suddenly yelled this but it was how he felt.

"They didn't-"

"They went into battle and left me with my grandmother," shouted Teddy. "THEY SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH ME!"

"My parents -"

"YOUR PARENTS WERE KILLED IN THEIR HOME TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"Teddy, calm down," said Harry calmly, although there was a look of sadness about his eyes.

"Sorry," mumbled Teddy, feeling a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Harry said. "It's understandable to feel the way you do."

"I still shouldn't have yelled," said Teddy, rationality returning.

"You said my parents died to protect me," Harry said.

"Yes, well they did," replied Teddy.

"Yours died to protect you, too," said Harry smiling sadly. "Your father, himself, told me that he was fighting for a better world for you to grow up in. A world without intimidation, mass murder, prejudice or the other dark assets present at the time."

Teddy sniffed and rubbed again at his eyes.

"Do you think they went into battle for glory or - or - excitement? They loved you, Teddy. Your father positively glowed when he announced your birth. Look at the photograph - see how happy he looks?"

Teddy had to admit, his father was, despite the grey hair and wrinkles, was looking very young and happy in the photograph as he beamed at his young son - beamed at Teddy.

"Your parents were fighting for a better world, Teddy," said Harry. "A world were you could grow up peacefully and happily."

Teddy absorbed these thoughts and was beginning to realise he had acted rather childishly.

"Harry, I'm sorry," mumbled Teddy. "I shouldn't have accused them - shouldn't have doubted - I've acted like a child."

"Nonsense," said Harry firmly, standing up. "Oh and Teddy."

"Yeah?"

"I brought home a Quaffle if you want to toss it around in the yard with me."

Teddy's face lit up with a real, warm smile. "Let me just get my broom."

Harry smiled and went down the stairs.

As Teddy rummaged through his wardrobe for his broomstick, he smiled to himself. _He wasn't alone - he had a great family to look out for him and love him … and play Quidditch_ _with him._

_

* * *

_

_Author's notes:_ Thanks very much for reading, I'd really, really appreciate any reviews / feedback! This is my second one shot and I'd love to know what you think of it. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
